


[Podfic] Touch Me

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's not just a collection of whispers at the edge of her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?6md2ogb22ybtw6c) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:18
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?dvaijlq9so7gek0) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:18

## Reader's Notes

Logan/Rogue porn needs no explanation. 

I hope you're ready for some really hot porn. 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
